


Mega Tummyache!

by Sovietlollipop



Series: Mega Babies Reborn! [3]
Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon)
Genre: Belching, Farting, Heartburn, Stomach Ache, Toilet humor, big eating, dirty diaper, shock humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mega Babies have to face off with a monster and its army, who are made of candy, things go surprisingly well really quickly; what better way to defeat evil creatures made of pure candy? Eat them! However this is only the beginning. The Mega Trio may have defeated them but the evil monsters may have caused them more trouble then they thought. Especially when the Megas come down with some very nasty belly aches along with much more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mega Tummyache Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Mega Babies story that's not a crossover (like Megarats). Be warned, this one is a bit more messed up then my previous one, A Little Problem.

Mega Tummyache 

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

“Mmm, mmm” said Meg as she just finished the last bite of spaghetti on her plate. “That was delicious, Nursey, thank you.”

“Why, you are welcome, Meggie” said Nurse Lazlo in her heavy German accent.

*BUUUUURRP!!!*, belched Meg as Derrick and Buck, who were sitting in their high chairs next to hers, just finished their plates. 

“All finished” *BELCH!* went Derrick, “can we have dessert now?”

“I like dess-” *BRRUUURP!* “-wert!” said Buck. 

“Well, let me see what there is for tonight” said Lazlo as she walked over to a door with the words “Dessert Pantry” on it. She opened it and pulled out a bag of colorful candy balls. 

“How about some candy for my little angels” asked Lazlo to which the Mega Babies giggled in approval? 

The Nurse gave Buck his few pieces first. 

“Thwank you Nurse Lazlo” said Buck.

“You’re Welcome Bucky” said Lazlo.

“Hey, how come Bucky always gets his first” protested Derrick.

“But, Derrick you had yours first last night” said Lazlo as she now handed Meg her pieces of candy.

“Why, thank you very much, Nursey” said Meg in her ‘sweet’ voice.

“Oh, come on, I’m last?!” protested Derrick again, “Why dose Meg get hers before me?!”

“Because I was the best behaved tonight” taunted Meg in an ‘innocent’ tone, “and you were all rude and messy.”

“This is coming from the girl who always bare-butt poots in my face!” growled Derrick.

“Now, now, you two” said Lazlo, “and Derrick, you only had to wait a few seconds.”

Lazlo then handed the bright yellow infant his candy.

“Yummy!” shouted Derrick as he stuffed the candy balls in his mouth.

“What do you say, Derrick?” scolded Lazlo.

“Mmm, Oh, thank you, Nursey” said Derrick over a mouth full.

As the Mega trio was eating, Lazlo decided to have a few pieces of candy herself. However as she was picking her pieces out, one of the balls fell out of the bag and rolled on the floor for a few seconds before rolling down a vent that was on the floor. The candy piece fell all the way down and out another vent into the science lab in the orphanage’s basement. The ball then accidentally hit one of the buttons on one of the many deferent ray devices and then onto an experiment table where it was zapped by a green ray of atomic energy. Once the ray stopped the ball gave a sickie and pulsing green glow…

Meanwhile, back above, Nurse Lazlo was now getting the Mega Babies ready for their bath. However, Derrick was being very fussy. 

“Can I please have one more piece of candy?” Derrick begged the Nurse. 

“I already said no” replied Lazlo.

“But, Nursey?!” begged the bright yellow boy. 

“Derrick, for the last time, the answer is no!” said Lazlo in a stern voice.

Derrick grumbled as Lazlo put him along with Meg and Buck into the bath. Once the trio was washed up, the Nurse then dressed them in their pajamas and put them in their beds. 

“Good night my little Darlings” said Lazlo.

“Good night Nursey” said both Meg and Buck in unison. 

“Good night Nurse Lazlo” grumbled Derrick, still disappointed that he couldn’t have more candy.

Lazlo shut off the light and blew the Mega Babies a kiss before heading off to bed herself. 

Meanwhile, back in the lab-basement, the radioactive piece of candy kept pulsating until it grew and morphed into a gigantic mutant monster clown-like creature. This candy monstrosity stood over eight feet tall had raiser sharp teeth, swirly hypnotic eyes and was covered in “boils” that were really just pieces of candy growing out of its sugary skin.   
“AH HAHAHAHAH!!!” laughed the monster clown, “what a delightfully sweet world this is! HAHAHAHAH!!!”

Meanwhile, back in the Mega Babies’ room, the trio was asleep and dreaming about candy. Meg was dreaming that Your City was made entirely of chocolate and that she got to eat it all. Buck dreamed that there was a meteor shower in which the “meteors” were actually pieces of candy that he had to catch in his mouth. Derrick, however, was dreaming that Nurse Lazlo was feeding him all the candy that he wanted.

Just as the Mega Babies’ dreams were getting good however, they all woke up. 

“Mmm, chocolate” said Meg in a sleepy voice as she awoke. 

“Thank you Nursey” said Derrick waking up. “Wait a minute, aw, it was all a stupid dream!” continued the bright yellow boy as he punched his pillow. 

“Where are my candy meteors” said Buck in a sleepy voice as he looked over towards Meg’s and Derrick’s bed. 

“No, Bucky” said Meg, “it was probably just your dream.”

Just then there was a loud *GURGLE!* from Meg’s stomach. 

“Monstwer!” shouted Buck in fear. 

“Don’t worry, Bucky” assured Meg, “that’s not a monster, it’s just my tummy.”

“Oh” went Buck as his stomach started to growl now.

*GROOO!* went Buck’s stomach. 

“I thinks I’m hungry” said the blue infant. 

“So am I” said Derrick as his stomach also growled.

*GROAN!*

“Maybe, Nursey will make us a big breakfast for tomorrow” suggested Meg. 

“But it’s still hours till morning!” griped Derrick, “and besides, I don’t want breakfast, I want candy!”

“Well, Nursey told you no” said Meg, pretending to be ‘responsible’.

“Aw, why do you always have to be such a goody-goody” griped Derrick.

“Because” went Meg, acting ‘innocent, “if you sneak any candy, I’ll tell Nursey and she won’t let you have any for a week. Then me and Bucky will have it all without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” snapped Derrick.

“Oh, yes I would!” said Meg in an evil tone. 

Both Meg and Derrick got in each other’s faces, growling at one another when suddenly there was a loud *CRASH!* from somewhere outside of their room. 

“What was that” said Meg. 

“I don’t know” replied Derrick.

Meanwhile, out in the kitchen area, the Candy Monster Clown was approaching the Dessert Pantry. 

“Perfect!” shouted the monster in sinister joy as it read the inscription on the pantry door. The monstrosity then opened it and gazed at all the sweets before its eyes.

“AH HAHAHAHAHAH!!!” laughed the monster clown, “Come to life my sweet little minions!”

With that, the monster clown lifted its hands and zapped the sweets a pair of green rays, not unlike the one that created it. When it finished the various candies, cakes and other sweets began morphing into smaller monster clown-like creatures as their leader cackled in amusement.

Meanwhile, back in the Mega Babies’ room, the trio had decided to go and investigate what was happening. Meg opened the door and walked out first and was followed by Derrick and Buck.

“Come on, Babies” said the girl in green pigtails, “I think that nose came from the kitchen.”

The Mega Trio ran into the kitchen-dining room area but saw that no one was there. However, they also noticed that the Dessert Pantry was empty!

“Hey!” went Derrick, “someone stole our sweets!” 

“What!” barked Meg, who was just as angry as her friend.

“What are we gonna do without our sweets!” shouted Buck.

Just then there was an evil cackle from behind the trio. 

“AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!” went the high pitched laugh. 

The Mega Babies turned around and saw the Monster Candy Clown along with its Monster Candy Minions. 

“You!” screamed Meg, “you took our candy!”

“Ah, my little purple friend” said the monster clown, “I need as much candy and sweets as I can to create my army.”

“Wait a minute!” snapped Derrick, “you turned OUR candy into your army! We were planning on eating that candy, mister!” 

“Aw, do the little babies want candy” asked the monster clown sarcastically, “well too bad! I’m gonna turn all the sweets in the world into minions to serve my army and then, I will conquer the galaxy!” 

“Oh, no you’re not!” snapped Meg as she bent over and Mega Farted in the direction of the Monster Candy Clown.

*PBBBRRRRAAARRRRRR!!!*

“AHHHHHH!!!” screamed the monster clown as it and its minions covered their noses, “what a horrible stench!”

“Mega Babies, attack!” ordered Meg at the super trio sprang into action while the monsters were distracted by her gasses. 

Buck flexed his enormous buff arms and grabbed the monster clown by its legs and swung it over to the other side of the kitchen. 

“GIRRRRR!” went the monster clown, “you dumb babies will pay for that! Get them!”

The monster’s minions all attacked the Mega Babies, who were doing whatever they could to stop then. 

Meg flexed her arm and punched one of minions splattering it all over the place. But to her surprise it then morphed into several smaller monsters. 

“Oh, no!” said Meg, “now what are we gonna do!?”

Suddenly, an idea popped into the violet little girl’s head. What if she ate the little monsters in order to get rid of them?

Meg grabbed several of the little minions and stuffed them into her mouth greedily.

“Ommm, ommm!” went Meg, *Gulp!* “Mmmm!”

Meg swallowed the candy minions, who were no match to her mega stomach acids. The little girl then gave her belly a satisfying rub as it gurgled loudly.

*BBUUUUUUUURRRRRP!!!* “Delicious!” went Meg. 

“Uh, oh” went the monster clown.

“You guys” said Meg, “the monsters are made of candy. I think that the best way to defeat them” she gives the clown monster an evil look with her mouth drooling, “is to eat them!”

Buck and Derrick rubbed their hands together and liked their lips. Both of their bellies groaned loudly in hunger!

“Oh, no” shouted the monster clown, “I never took into consideration how much babies love to eat sweets no matter what! Run my minions!”

The Candy Clown and its minions ran in all directions as the Mega trio split up in order to devour them.

 

End of Part One 

Notes: It looks like the Candy Monster Clown and its army, are failing from the start (‘shouldn’t have messed with the Mega Babies’ sweets). But this is only the beginning of this story. What’s gonna happen when the Mega trio “finishes the job?” Also, what about the “Mega Tummyache?”


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Tummyache Part Two

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

Each of the Mega Babies ran after the candy monsters with glazed eyes and drooling mouths. As they chased them, they were making a huge mess in the orphanage.

Meg chased after the Monster Candy Clown and a few of its “guard” minions directly through the various hallways of the Orphanage. As they all ran, they smashed numerous holes in the walls.

Soon, however, Meg had the monstrosities cornered.

“OH, NO!!!” shouted the monster clown. 

“Oh, yes!” shouted Meg as she turned around so her back end was facing the villains.

“NOT MORE POOTS!!!!” screamed the monster and its minions.

*BRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!*

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” screamed the monster clown along with its minions as they gagged over Meg’s poison gasses. 

While that was going on, Derrick was bouncing around in the living room, swatting candy monster minions like flies before scooping their remains up and eating them. As he did so he accidentally smashed almost everything in the living room, including the couch, the television and much more. 

Buck on the other hand had several candy minions cornered in the nursery.

“No, don’t eat us!” begged the minions just as the blue infant gobbled them up, destroying the nursery in the process.

*YEEEERRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!* belched Buck causing the nursery to shake, “yummy candies!”

All three Mega Babies continued to smash and eat candy monster minions while unwittingly smashing up their own Orphanage in the process. 

In spite of all the noise however, Nurse Lazlo wasn’t woken up.

“Ah” mumbled Lazlo in her sleep, “but I always wear this on Oktoberfest…” *SNOZE!*

Leslie, the Orphanage’s grouchy neighbor however, wasn’t as lucky as the Nurse. 

“Girrrrrrr!” went Leslie, “I absolutely loth those babies!” 

Meanwhile, back at the Orphanage, Meg grabbed two of the minion clowns, smashed them together and threw them into the air. She then opened her gaping mouth and swallowed the vile creatures.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRP!!!!!* “Ahhhh, delicious” said Meg as she patted her belly.

“Get her, Minions!” ordered the Monster Candy Clown to which his minions were hesitant.

“I said, GET HER!!!” screamed the monster clown as he grabbed several of his minions and threw them in the direction of Meg. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” screamed the minions flying towards the Mega Baby.

The girl in green pigtails opened her mouth again as the candy monsters flew into it. She then swallowed again with a big *gulp!* and belched loudly.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!* 

“Oh, no!” screamed the monster clown as it ran off.

Out in the living room Derrick had several of the monster candy minions pinned to the wall with his boogers.

“Come to Derrick!” said the bright yellow boy walking up while licking his lips with his slobbery tongue.

“You’ll never eat us!” screamed one of the minions as its arms grotesquely morphed into candy cannons. The minion then managed to pull enough of it out of the sticky boogers and aim at Derrick. It fired out several large candy balls the bright yellow infant who merely opened his mouth, caught them in it and swallowed.

“YEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRP!!!!* “Ahhhhh” went Derrick, “’that your best shot?”

The candy monster minions began trembling in fear as Derrick continued his approach. The bright yellow infant’s mouth was drooling like crazy and his eyes glazed up like he was mad. Within seconds he had gobbled them up.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!* belched Derrick, “Ahhhhh, now that’s what I call ‘just desserts’!” 

Derrick giggled and rubbed his now swollen belly before Buck came in.

“Candy villains taste good!” said Buck, *BELCH!!!*

“Come on, Bucky, let’s see if Meg needs our help” said Derrick.

The two Mega boys walked around the Orphanage until they found Meg with the Monster Candy Clown cornered. 

“Well, well, well” said Derrick, “what do we have here?”

“Oh, hello, Derrick, hello, Bucky” said Meg, “I figured we could all share the last evil snack together.” 

Derrick and Buck both rubbed their hands together and liked their lips. 

“No, please!” shouted the monster clown, “maybe we can make a deal, I’ll only takeover half the world and you three can take over the other half.”

“Sorry” said Meg, “but you’re not ruling any piece of the world.”

The girl in green pigtails then turned her butt in the direction of the monster and farted.

*PBBBRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!*

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” screamed the monster.

“Smell nice” asked Meg in her ‘sweet voice’.

“Smells, awful!” shouted the monster.

“Oh, you don’t like my poots” asked Meg in that same ‘sweet’ tone, “well to bad; because that’s what my tummy is gonna turn you into.”

“Wait!” shouted the monster as the Mega Babies approached it with drooling faces and gurgling bellies. 

“No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” screamed the Monster Candy Clown right before being devoured.

*CHOMP!!!*

*NOM!!!*

*MUNCH!!!*

*GULP!!!*

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

The Mega Babies’ belch was so powerful that it shook the entire city.

Meanwhile, over at Leslie’s, the grouchy former Marine was woken up yet again. 

“Girrr” growled Leslie, “I really, really loth those gosh durgen babies!”

Back at the Orphanage, Nurse Lazlo was jolted awake by the Mega Belch.

“Oh, my” gasped Lazlo, “Bucky must be burping in his sleep again, oh, well.”

The Nurse rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Back in the hallway, the Mega Babies all sat, with their now distended bellies, satisfied. 

“Ahhhhh” *HIC!* went Meg, rubbing her groaning stomach, “that was” *HIC!* “the most satisfying” *HIC!* “battle ever.”

*HIC!* “You said it” replied Derrick. 

*HIC!* “Monstwers” *HIC!* “taste good!” said Buck.

*HIC!* “That’s right” said Meg, *HIC!* “Bucky, it’s the sweet taste of…”

Meg paused when she realized that in their battle with the candy monsters, they had also devastated the inside of the Orphanage. 

“Oh, no!” shouted Meg, “look” *HIC!* “look at this mess! If Nursey” *HIC!* “sees this, she’ll kill us!”

*HIC!* “What are gonna do” asked Derrick.

“We gots to” *HIC!* “cwean it ups before Nursey sees it” said Buck.

“Oooooohhhhhh!” moaned all three Mega Babies as they realized the huge mess that they were in.

However, things were going to get even worse for the super trio. Little did they know that the candy monsters weren’t quite defeated…

 

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Tummyache Part Three

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

The three Mega Babies all looked at the huge mess they had made and groaned when they realized that they had to clean it all up before Nurse Lazlo woke up. Meg struggled to her feet as her swollen belly sloshed and gurgled. She then felt gasses building up in her stomach.

*HIC!* “Uh, oh” went Meg before belching loudly.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!!!!!*

The orphanage shook in a mini earthquake for a few seconds before calming down again. 

*HIC!* “Come on, guys” said Meg as she tried to help her adopted siblings up. 

As both Derrick and Buck stood up they each felt a huge belch coming just as Meg had. 

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!*

The orphanage shook again with the Mega burps.

“Okay” *HIC!* “Bucky, Derrick” went Meg, “we need to start” *HIC!* “cleaning this now.”

“Oooohhhh” *HIC!* “Do we have to clean it all” asked Derrick. 

“Yes” *HIC!* “we do!” replied Meg. 

*HIC!* “But my tummy hurts” protested Buck.

“Mine to” wined Derrick, *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!!!!!*

“Well” *HIC!* “we gotta!” said Meg, “or else” *HIC!* “Nursey will get really mad!”

“Ooooh!” *HIC!* went Buck, “okay.”

“Okay” *HIC!*, went Meg, “Bucky, you start” *HIC!* “on the nursery, Derrick, you start on living room and I’ll” *UUUURRRP!* “start on the kitchen.”

With that, each of the Mega Babies waddled off to their assigned job. As Buck was entering the nursery though he suddenly felt something he never had felt before. It felt almost like something was hot in his lower chest. Little did the Blue infant know however, but he was beginning to experience a case of heartburn? 

Inside of Buck, as the remains of the candy monsters continued to digest they created gas that was putting lots of pressure on his stomach causing a burning sensation.   
Suddenly, Buck felt the urge to belch again only this time it was a little deferent.

“Uh, ho” went Buck as his eyes glazed over.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!*

The blue infant belched very loudly, however, unlike his other burps, this one caused him to spew fire. 

“Wow!” *HIC!* went Buck as he started to clean the nursery. As he was gathering stuff up he felt the burning urge to burp again. Not wanting to catch the orphanage on fire, he ran up to the window, opened it and stuck his head out.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!*

Buck once again spewed fire from his mouth as he belched. 

Meanwhile, over at the neighbor’s, Leslie was woken up again.

“Why those gosh durgen…” went Leslie who had had enough. 

Leslie hopped out of bed and stormed over to his window. He then opened it and stuck out his head to shout at the Orphanage.

“Will you babies, huh…!” went Leslie as he saw Buck belching huge flames like a dragon. 

“What the heck is wrong with those babies” Leslie asked himself as he scratched his head. He then went back to bed. 

Back at the Orphanage, Derrick was in the living room trying to get all of the mess he made earlier up. His big belly bounced and sloshed as he moved from place to place fixing the room up. 

“Oooooohhhhhh!” *HIC!* went Derrick, “Why didn’t I” *HIC!* “be more careful when I fought those” *HIC!* “stupid candy monsters?” *HIC!*

*GROOOOOOOO!!!* 

Derrick’s stomach jiggled as it groaned loudly. He put his hands over his belly as he felt a strange sensation. 

“Ooohhh!” moaned the bright yellow infant, “I’m so full!”

Meanwhile, inside of Derrick, the candy monster remains were digesting and turning into a glowing green slime. Back outside, the bright yellow noticed the broken television and couch. 

“Oh no!” *HIC!* went Derrick, “how am I gonna fix this!?”

Derrick decided that he had to do whatever he could to fix the couch and TV. He gathered up the couch cushions and put them in a pile so he could work on the couch’s main structure. 

Derrick scratched his head and thought up a way to keep the couch together. 

*HIC!* “I have an idea” said the bright yellow infant. 

Meanwhile, Buck had finished the cleaning nursery.

“All done” *HIC!* went Buck right before he felt the sensation of a burning burp coming yet again. 

“Oh, no” went Buck, *UUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!!!!*

The blue infant spewed flames again before waddling off to see how Derrick was doing. He entered the living room to see that it was almost done and that his adopted sibling had managed to fix the couch somehow. 

*HIC!* “Derrick fix the couch” asked Buck. 

“Yes, Bucky” *HIC!* went Derrick, “Derrick” *HIC!* “fix the couch.” 

“How did” *HIC!* “you fix the couch” asked Buck. 

“Say hello to the power of boogers” said Derrick as he lifted up one of the cushions to reveal that his sticky green boogers were holding the couch together. 

A look of utter disgust came across buck’s face at the site of the boogers. 

“EWWW!!!” went Buck as he felt a fire burp coming. 

“Oh, no” went the blue infant as his eyes glazed over. 

*UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!*

*PBRRRRRAAAAARRRRT!!!!!* 

Buck belched and farted out fire at the same time. 

“Wow!” said Derrick. 

Just then, the bright yellow infant felt that strange sensation in his belly again.

*GROOOOOOO!!!* 

Derrick’s belly jiggled again as is it groaned.

“Something wrong with Derrick’s tummy” asked Buck as he poked his adopted brother’s belly as it groaned again. 

*GURGLE!!!*

Suddenly, Derrick felt pressure building up inside of him. 

“Uh, ho!” went Derrick, *BELCH!*

The bright yellow infant spat up a glob of glowing green radioactive goo, sending it into the air until it splattered on a pile of garbage, causing it to melt. 

“Wow!” said Buck as Derrick’s belly growled and jiggled yet again. 

*GROAN!!!* 

Felling the urge to spit up again and not wanting to meltdown the living room, Derrick ran over to the window, opened it up and stuck his head out. 

*BELCH!* 

Derrick spat up another glob of toxic waste. It flew out and splattered into the Orphanage’s front yard.

*BELCH! BELCH! BELCH! BELCH! BELCH…!*

Derrick spat up several globs like a machine gun all over the place including, but not limited to, Leslie’s yard. The grouchy neighbor was woken from his sleep again by Derrick’s belches.

“Will they ever hush up?!” snapped Leslie to himself.

The former marine stormed over to his window and shouted at the Orphanage again. 

“Is it too much to ask…?!” shouted Leslie as globs of Derrick’s glowing slime splattered in his yard, melting a few holes in the ground. 

“Is there a war going on over there” Leslie asked himself as he scratched his head and walked back to his and his wife’s bed. 

Meanwhile back at the Orphanage, Meg had pretty much cleaned up the whole kitchen-dining room area and now had to carry out the bags of trash she filled to the cans outside.

“Oooohhh!” *HIC!* went Meg as she felt gasses buildup in her lower stomach. 

*GROOOO!!!*

Meg’s belly jiggled as in groaned like Derrick’s did earlier. 

“OH!!!” shouted Meg just before she farted.

*BRART!!!*

*BELCH!* “Wow” went Meg, “not even” *HIC!* “Pow Chips gave me this much gas.” 

*BRART! BRART! BRART! BRART…!* 

Meg continued to poot over and over as her deadly gasses spread all over the Orphanage. Meanwhile, out in the living room, Derrick and Buck were both sitting together on the couch, nursing their aching gurgling bellies when they caught whiff of their adopted sister’s emissions. 

“What! BLAAA!!!” screamed Derrick as he and Buck’s faces contorted into absolute disgust.

Both Mega Babies boys covered their noses and began rolling around on the ground, coughing and gagging. 

In the master bedroom, Nurse Lazlo was now woken up by the stench of Meg’s farts.

“P-U!” said Lazlo pinching her nose, “I think Meggie’s got a case midnight poots!”

The older nurse reached over to her dresser, opened one of its drawers and pulled out a gas mask. 

“This should do the trick” said Lazlo as she put the mask on and went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Meg was now outside with the trash bags, still farting.

*BRART! BRRRAAAARRRT!!!*

Her gasses blew over to Leslie’s house where his bedroom window was still opened. The grouchy neighbor caught the horrible stench and woke up yet again. 

“What, GHAAAAA!!!” shouted Leslie as he sniffed the air and fell out of his bed. 

“I loth those babies” the former marine growled to himself. 

Back in the Orphanage’s yard, Meg had approached the trash cans. As the girl in green pigtails approached it an aggressive alley cat jumped out and hissed at her loudly. 

*BRRRAAARRT!!!*

Meg farted and sent fumes of her poisonous gasses in the direction of the angry animal. 

“REOW!!!” went the alley cat as it fur stood up before it fainted. 

Meg threw the bags into the can. Right after she did so she felt a massive buildup of gas inside of her belly. The pressure was by far the most intense the girl in green pigtails ever felt. 

“Uh, oh” went Meg as her eyes glazed and swirled, “POOT TIME!!!”

*PBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

An enormous flash of blinding light exploded over Your City as if an atomic bomb went off at the Orphanage. Over at Leslie’s, the former marine was woken up again, this time along with his wife as the intense light blasted through their window. 

“What’s happening?!” shouted Leslie’s wife. 

“It’s a nuclear war!” replied Leslie, “no wait, it’s those babies!”

The light dissipated and Leslie crawled over to the window and looked out to see what had happened. A huge mushroom cloud was rising over the Orphanage’s yard. 

“What in tarnation are you babies…! You know what, I don’t wanna know” said Leslie as he shut his window and went back to bed with his wife. 

Back in the Orphanage’s yard, Meg stood in shocked silence covered in soot. 

“Wow!” went the girl in green pigtails, “now that was a poot!” 

Meg then headed back inside to meet up with her adopted siblings. She found them in their bedroom nursing their bellies. 

“Hey, Meggie” groaned Derrick and Buck in unison. 

“Hey, guys” *BELCH!* went Meg. 

“Ooohh, my tummy still hurts” *HIC!* wined Buck. 

“Mine to” *HIC!* wined Derrick. 

“So dose mine” *HIC!* went Meg, “but at least we got everything cleaned before Nursey wakes up and” *HIC!* “defeated those monsters.” 

“Ooohh!” went Derrick as his stomach growled loudly, “I’m never gonna eat that many sweets again.” 

Suddenly the Mega Trio felt massive surges of pressure in their lower bellies. The remains of the Candy Monster Clown and its Minions had digested and were “passing along.”

“OH, NO!!!” shouted the Mega Babies in unison, “DOODY TIIIIIIMMMME!!!!!!!”

Outside the Orphanage the sound of the babies filling their diapers could be heard over at Leslie’s place. The former marine woke up once more to now hear the sound of doodies as his face contorted and twitched in revulsion at the noise. 

“I loth my life” Leslie mumbled to himself as the sun came up. 

Back at the Orphanage, Nurse Lazlo woke up and took off her gas mask. 

“Why, what a beautiful morning” said Lazlo as she got out of bed to do her business. Once finished she headed out to see that the Orphanage was very clean. 

“Wow” said Lazlo, “I didn’t realize how clean this place was.”

She went out to the living room and tried to tune on the television but when she turned the knob the set fell apart. 

“I guess that television was too old” said Lazlo, “I’ll have to get a new one today.”

Lazlo then walked into the Mega Babies’ room to find the trio all sitting on their dirty diapers. 

“Why, good morning, little darlings” said Lazlo. 

“Good morning, Nursey” groaned the trio in unison.

“You know” said Lazlo, “I’m feeling very refreshed this morning so I’ll tell you what. We need a new TV so I figured we could all go to get one this morning after we have breakfast out.”

“What?!” *BELCH!” went Meg. 

“And the after we get the new television set” continued Lazlo, “I’ll take my darlings to get some candy.”

“CANDY!!!” shouted Derrick in horror. Just then, the bright yellow infant felt bile coming up. 

Blackness encircles the screen around Derrick’s puffing face. Right when it goes completely black we hear the bright yellow infant vomit loudly. 

“BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAALLLK!!!!!*

“Oh, no” says Lazlo’s voice.

THE END


End file.
